


i could really use a wish right now

by vocalnonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, flight attendant!mingyu, pilot!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalnonu/pseuds/vocalnonu
Summary: Mingyu never thought his crush would notice him. Until one day they were on the same flight with their chaotic friends.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 267





	i could really use a wish right now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I guess it's pretty obvious that I got inspired by the new membership's pilot theme. I hope you enjoy reading this one :)

Mingyu cannot believe his luck. Standing in front of him was _the_ Jeon Wonwoo, looking all handsome wearing his uniform, his hat carefully settled between his arm and body. This was the same Jeon Wonwoo he had been crushing on ever since he became a flight attendant six months ago.

Mingyu knew he was staring—and looking like a complete idiot, too—but he couldn't help admire the beauty that was standing in front of him. This was his first time seeing the man up close, let him have his moment.

He was snapped back into reality when his fellow flight attendant, Joshua, scolded him for blocking the entrance. Mingyu smiled sheepishly and welcomed the pilots aboard. His professional mode was back on. “Welcome to Diamond Airlines, I'm looking forward to working with both of you.”

“Hi, please take care of us. I'm Wonwoo, this is Hansol,” Mingyu almost forgot how to breathe because good lord Jeon Wonwoo's voice was also beautiful.

“Hello,” Hansol waved from beside Wonwoo. Mingyu smiled one last time at them before leaving to help his co-workers. His heart was pounding as he walked away.

When he knew he was out of Wonwoo's eyesight, he carefully placed his hand on his chest and tried to contain the squeal that was threatening to come out of his mouth. He didn't realize Joshua could see him, he couldn't see that the older looking at him weirdly.

“Yah, Kim Mingyu, what the hell are you doing? Are you having a heart attack?” Seulgi, another one of Mingyu's co-workers asked him. She and Mingyu were close, people would sometimes mistake them as a couple, but Seulgi would laugh it off and show them a picture of her girlfriend, Irene.

“Is he okay, Seul? He was acting weirdly in front of the pilots too,” concern was obvious in the tone of Joshua's voice. If Mingyu wasn't feeling well then he shouldn't be on this flight with them, he should be resting instead.

At the mention of pilots, Seulgi brightened up and looked at Joshua. “Who are the pilots?”

“Wonwoo and Hansol, why?” Joshua was startled when Seulgi suddenly let out a victorious laugh.

”Seul?”

“Ah, don't you know? Mingyu has been crushing on Wonwoo since day one.”

“Oh, that explains it then,” Joshua chuckled. “He's single, by the way.”

“How do you know?” Mingyu didn't want them to see how this fact made him happy but he couldn't help it, he just found out his crush was single.

“I'm dating his best friend. Although if you want to date Wonwoo, you'll probably have to get through him first. Jun is kind of protective over Wonwoo.”

Mingyu frowned. “You don't get jealous?”

Joshua shook his head. “Over Wonwoo? Nah. Those two are like brothers. Besides, it was him who introduced us to each other.”

“Then you can introduce Wonwoo to Mingyu! Joshua, please,” Seulgi practically begged their friend. “Think of this as returning the favor or something."

Joshua shrugged. “We do have a few days in Hawaii, I'll try my best.”

Seulgi and Mingyu high fived when Joshua turned around. Will Mingyu's six months of pining over Wonwoo be finally over?

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

“Hello, Hawaii!” Hansol opened his arms as he basked in the sunlight. Wonwoo just laughed at his friend's actions. It was Hansol's first time in Hawaii so he let him be.

“Won!” He turned around at the call of his name and saw Joshua walking towards him. When his friend reached them, he engulfed him in a tight hug. “Josh! It's been forever!”

Joshua patted his back, and when he pulled away he beckoned his flight attendant friends over. “Won, Sol, I’d like you guys to meet Mingyu and Seulgi.”

Seulgi subtly pushed Mingyu towards Wonwoo. It could've gone rather smoothly but Mingyu was the clumsiest person to walk on this earth. It wasn't part of Seulgi's plan that Mingyu would trip on nothing and almost kiss the floor. That would’ve happened if Wonwoo didn't catch Mingyu on time.

“Be careful,” Wonwoo helped him stand up properly before letting his waist go. The flight attendant was blushing, but Wonwoo thought nothing of it other than the taller being embarrassed because he almost face planted. Mingyu barely mumbled out his thanks before he’s back to Seulgi’s side and lightly pinched her on the side for what she did.

“Any first-timers here in Hawaii other than Hansol?” Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu was the only one who raised his hand, this was his first international flight out of Asia, and this flight was tiring despite having a four-hour layover back in San Francisco. Wonwoo gave him a sympathetic smile, he’s been a pilot for over five years now but the long flights still wear him out. “I’m sure you’re excited to be here, but we all need sleep.”

Everyone didn’t argue with that statement. All they wanted to do was go to their hotel and sleep for a very long time. So that’s what they did. A shuttle was already waiting for them outside the airport, most of them fell asleep instantly when they got inside the vehicle. Wonwoo was the last one to fall asleep, but before letting sleep consume him, he felt Mingyu’s head fall on his shoulder.

They were all groggy messes when they reached their hotel. Hansol can barely stand up and has to lean on Wonwoo for support. Seulgi and Mingyu were no better and almost fell asleep on the lobby couch if it wasn’t for Joshua arriving with their key cards in his hand. Seulgi was the only one who had a room for herself while the four men shared one.

“Bed!” Hansol almost ran towards the closest bed and plopped himself on top of it. His companions laughed at his cute antics before picking a bed for themselves. Suddenly remembering Mingyu’s crush towards Wonwoo, Joshua purposely chose the bed next to Hansol’s so the two would sleep next to each other.

Luckily, Wonwoo didn’t think anything of it and just proceeded to go to the bathroom to change into his sleepwear. When he finished changing, Mingyu almost choked on his saliva because Wonwoo was wearing a black muscle tee and black shorts that exposed his toned arms and legs. It was a huge contrast to their uniform that covered everything. Joshua noticed his reaction and snickered. Mingyu heard his friend so he glared at him, but Joshua just shrugged as if saying ‘you need me to set you up, be nice’.

By the time they all woke up, it was almost nine pm. They all freshened up before going out of the hotel to have their dinner. Mingyu was nervous because this was the first time he was hanging out with Wonwoo. He was used to looking at the pilot from afar whenever they passed by each other. Now, they were walking side by side thanks to his friends. Hansol and Wonwoo were the only ones who had no idea about his massive crush on the latter.

“We should eat seafood. I’m craving for some shrimp,” Hansol suggested. Wonwoo scrunched his nose in disgust so Mingyu asked if he didn’t like shrimp.

“Oh, I just don’t like seafood in general. They’re too fishy for me, I can eat freshwater fish, though,” Wonwoo looked shy as he gave his answer. Mingyu smiled at him to show that he didn’t mind him being picky with food.

Most of the restaurants were closed so it took some time for them to find one that was still open. “We should’ve just ordered room service,” Seulgi whined as she was still sleepy even after almost eight hours of sleep.

Dinner was peaceful and cozy, they didn’t expect that many people would still be out and about at this time. The group kept their conversation light, it was mostly about their work. Like what countries have they been to, how long they’ve been working in this field, and so on. Out of nowhere, Seulgi suddenly blurted out Mingyu’s passion for cooking.

“Oh?” Wonwoo looked mildly intrigued. “What’s your specialty?”

Before Mingyu could even answer, Seulgi beat him to it. The girl just wants to speed things up for her friend so she couldn’t help but be excited. “He can cook anything. I swear anything Mingyu makes is the best.”

Wonwoo nodded his head while looking at Mingyu in awe. The flight attendant felt embarrassed by the amount of attention Wonwoo was giving him. It wasn’t every day that your crush looked at you like you were the most amazing person they’ve laid their eyes on. Mingyu gave him a smile before lightly kicking Seulgi under the table.

“Wait, are you two dating?” Hansol asked Seulgi and Mingyu. The two of them immediately screamed no, shocking the poor Hansol. Joshua snorted, his friends were idiots.

“I have a girlfriend,” Seulgi clarified before showing a picture of Irene. “Isn’t she pretty? She’s the love of my life.”

Hansol smiled sheepishly. “Sorry for assuming you two were together. You just seemed really close.”

“It’s okay. We get that a lot, right Gyu? This guy is single by the way,” Seulgi patted MIngyu’s shoulder with a bit of pressure.

“Really?” Wonwoo asked. “A handsome face like yours, single? Wow.”

At this point, Mingyu just wanted the floor to swallow him whole. This was too much for his fragile heart. He cannot believe Wonwoo just called him handsome.

“He’s very handsome, isn’t he?” Seulgi, the little minx, leaned forward and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo agreed, oblivious to the effect he had on Mingyu. “I bet he’s got a lot of people crushing on him.”

Mingyu cleared his throat because any more compliments from Wonwoo, he was sure he was going to lose his mind. Joshua noticed this so he swooped on to save his friend. “Okay, enough talk about Mingyu. Let’s finish eating so we can go back to resting.”

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Mingyu was an early riser. You could say he was a morning person rather than a night person. Ever since he was in middle school, he was the one to cook breakfast for his parents and sister.

He grabbed his phone from under his pillow to check the time. It was thirty minutes past seven and his companions were still fast asleep. He looked to his left where Wonwoo was, the pilot slept with his mouth ajar, and Mingyu found that endearing.

“He’s going to melt,” Mingyu was startled because of Joshua speaking from Wonwoo’s other side. Mingyu felt his ears get warmer because he just got caught looking at Wonwoo.

Joshua gave him a soft smile instead. “We should wake them up. The breakfast buffet closes at nine. You handle Wonwoo, I’ll handle Hansol.”

Mingyu couldn’t protest because Joshua was already making his way to Hansol, who was buried deep under his blanket. With a sigh, he carefully removed his own blanket away from his body and walked towards Wonwoo. He wasn’t sure how he should wake him up, so he settled for gently tapping his legs. “Wonwoo?”

The pilot stirred, but his eyes were still closed. Mingyu did the same thing and this time Wonwoo opened one eye only to close it again. The flight attendant found this cute and couldn’t help the smile that crept on his face.

“Wonwoo, wake up~” Mingyu tried to make his voice sound cute, he could see how Wonwoo’s lips slowly curled up into a smile. The pilot let out a cute yawn before sitting up, his hair sticking up in different directions.

“Good morning,” Wonwoo greeted them. “What time is it?”

“Seven-thirty.”

“That’s so early,” Wonwoo whined, making a move to lie down again. Joshua lightly threw his pillow at him. “Get up. We’re going to show these two around.”

“’Kay,” Wonwoo stood up from his bed to go inside the bathroom to freshen up. When he was gone, Mingyu placed his head on top of the bed, his smile never leaving his face.

  
  


After breakfast, the group decided to go to the beach to swim. Seulgi was quick to tease Mingyu that he was finally going to see Wonwoo topless. Mingyu chose to ignore her words and focused on putting sunblock all over his body.

“He’s here,” Seulgi playfully whispered. Mingyu didn't know why the hell was he feeling nervous, they're both guys, it’s not like Mingyu hasn't seen someone else’s body before.

“What’s up?” Hansol greeted them coolly when they arrived. “We thought you guys were already in the water.”

“We were waiting for you guys!” Came Seulgi’s cheerful answer.

Mingyu turned around just in time to come face to face with Wonwoo, who was wearing a rash guard and swimming shorts. He wasn’t disappointed with the sight, the rash guard was hugging his body perfectly, Mingyu had to quickly look away.

“Sorry for the wait. Joshua had stomach problems,” Joshua made a move to shove Wonwoo, but the latter was quick on his feet and used Mingyu as a shield. Wonwoo, having successfully dodged his friend, stuck out his tongue at him. He was oblivious to the fact that his touch on Mingyu’s bare arm sent a tingling sensation to the latter.

After they were all done applying sunblock, they immediately ran to the water and played around. There weren’t a lot of tourists present since it was still a weekday so the beach wasn't that crowded.

“Let’s play a game!” Hansol suggested after an hour of playing in the water.

“What game?” Mingyu asked.

“We can rent a volleyball,” Seulgi suggested. They all agreed with this idea, Joshua was the one who rented the ball because he lost in a game of rock-paper-scissors. When they finally got the ball, they split up into teams of two. Seulgi and Mingyu on one team, and Wonwoo and Hansol on one. Joshua wasn’t playing with them because he was too lazy to move. Instead, he offered to be their referee and to keep count of the scores.

They didn’t play for too long because it was almost noon and staying under the sun for a long period of time wasn’t good for one’s health. They went for one last swim before going back inside the hotel to take a quick shower before eating lunch.

Joshua was on a video call with Jun when Wonwoo finished his turn. “Nonu!” Jun’s voice can be heard over Joshua’s phone speakers. Wonwoo waved at the camera before continuing to dry his hair with his towel.

“I’m going to shower now, Junnie. Do you want to talk to Wonwoo?” Upon hearing the question, Wonwoo looked at Joshua and shook his head furiously.

“Ah, it seems like Wonwoo doesn’t want to talk to you,” Joshua laughed as he spoke to Jun.

“Why?! Aren’t I his best friend? What’s wrong with him? I thought we were brothers for life?” Joshua laughed harder at his boyfriend’s whining. Wonwoo just shook his head, it was too early for Jun to be this dramatic.

“Bye, Jun-ah!” Wonwoo shouted so Jun could hear him. Joshua gave his boyfriend a flying kiss before ending the call. “Wonwoo you evil man.”

  
  


After lunch, the five of them visited different tourist attractions around Honolulu. The places they went to were very limited since they only had that afternoon and evening to tour the place. Tomorrow, it was back to work for them.

Since this was Mingyu’s first time to come to Hawaii he brought his camera with him. Photography has always been his hobby ever since he was young. Now that he gets to travel the world, he can take as many pictures of everything he deemed beautiful as much as he wanted. Jeon Wonwoo, for example, was a beauty MIngyu wanted to immortalize. He unconsciously focused his lens on the pilot before clicking the shutter button.

Wonwoo heard the sound so he slowly turned his head towards Mingyu. “Did you just take my picture?” The tone of his voice wasn’t offended. It even seemed like Wonwoo was confused about why Mingyu would take his picture.

“Yeah. I can delete it if you want me to,” Mingyu silently hoped Wonwoo would let him keep the picture.

“Did it turn out good?” Instead of giving him an answer, Wonwoo asked a question instead.

Mingyu nodded. “It did.”

Wonwoo smiled. “Then you don’t have to delete it.” Mingyu could feel himself fall for him even harder.

After that conversation, Wonwoo kept asking Mingyu about photography. He said it was because he was interested in it, but he didn’t really have the time to explore it. He says the closest thing to a camera he had was the polaroid camera Joshua gave him a few years ago for Christmas.

Mingyu proceeded to talk about how photography works, and what each button and symbol on his camera mean. He let Wonwoo fumble around with his camera, even volunteering as a model for the pilot to practice on. Joshua, Seulgi, and Hansol were watching them from the sidelines. Their companions were completely forgetting about their existence.

“Don’t you guys think that Wonwoo and Mingyu kind of look good together?” Hansol asked when they were resting at a park. The pair he mentioned were busy taking pictures a few feet away from them.

Seulgi patted the pilot’s back. “Hansol, my friend, that’s a very good observation.”

“Guys, let’s take a picture together to commemorate Hansol’s and Mingyu’s first time here in Hawaii,” Wonwoo approached them with a smile on his face.

“Who’s going to take our picture, though?” Hansol asked. His question was answered when Mingyu walked to them and a lady with Mingyu’s camera stood in front of them. Joshua and Seulgi moved them all around so that Wonwoo and Mingyu were standing next to each other. Mingyu should thank them for helping his love life progress.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Wonwoo and Mingyu were hanging out in their room’s balcony while the other three were watching some action movie on the television. Mingyu said he wanted to look at the stars as an excuse and asked if anyone wanted to join him. Seulgi and Joshua automatically declined his offer, Hansol was about to go with him but Joshua put an arm around him to keep him in place. Wonwoo felt bad that no one was joining Mingyu so he volunteered.

“You don’t see this many stars back home,” Mingyu commented after a few minutes of silence and just staring up at the sky.

“That’s the beauty of traveling,” Mingyu could hear the smile on Wonwoo’s voice. “You get to see and experience things on a whole new different land. It makes you see how each culture differs from one another.”

Wonwoo was beautiful both inside and out. Mingyu feared for his heart. Deciding to ignore his rapidly growing feelings for the pilot, Mingyu changed the topic. “Why did you choose to become a pilot?”

“My grandfather and father were pilots. I guess you can say I was influenced by them,” Wonwoo was smiling as he spoke. “I think the earliest memory I have of me as a child was playing with toy airplanes. I really look up to my dad as a person and I wanted to be like him when I grew up.”

Mingyu couldn’t help but imagine how cute Wonwoo was as a child. “I’m sure your dad and grandfather are proud of you.”

“I hope so. How about you, why are you a flight attendant?” Wonwoo looked at MIngyu after he asked his question.

“Oh,” Mingyu scratched the back of his neck. “I’m actually working to save money. I plan to open my own restaurant. I used to work in one for a few years after I graduated, but management was shit.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. “I thought you only cooked as a hobby.”

“It was, at first, but when I reached the end of high school it got me re-thinking. I know I should be back to working at a restaurant, but traveling around the world seems more appealing now. I get to taste food from different countries and stuff.”

Wonwoo nodded in understanding. “I really hope you achieve your dream, Mingyu. I better be invited to your future restaurant’s opening.”

Mingyu knew it was still a bit far into the future, but he can't help but feel giddy at the thought that Wonwoo wants to be at his opening. “Of course.”

The two of them talked some more that night about their lives when they weren’t working. They talk about their pets back home, Wonwoo had a cat while Mingyu had three dogs. Joshua came to check on them at one point, but from the glass door, he could see that the two of them were having a good time so he chose not to disturb them.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Today was their last day in Hawaii, and they were leaving at two pm. The group decided to swim one last time for at least an hour before preparing to go to the airport. Mingyu was both happy and sad about this Hawaii trip. Happy because he got to visit a very beautiful place, he got to take as many pictures as he wanted—including Wonwoo’s—and spent time with the person he’s got an affection for. Sad because he didn’t explore the island much because of the limited time he had. He wished he could’ve spent more days hanging out with Wonwoo and their companions, but he was here for work.

“What’s got you thinking so deep?” Seulgi bumped shoulders with him while they waited for the shuttle to pick them up. Mingyu only sighed. He was scared of what would happen when they landed home. He had a taste of what it was like to spend time with Wonwoo, and honestly speaking, he wanted more.

Seulgi took a wild guess on what was bothering Mingyu. “I don't think Wonwoo’s the type to forget, um, friends?” She chuckled, unsure of her choice of words.

“Plus, we have Joshua to help you. Come on, big guy. It’s not the end, yet,” Seulgi patted his shoulders before pulling him by the wrist because their shuttle was already here. Mingyu could only hope that Seulgi was right. He hoped that Wonwoo wouldn’t forget him because that would really suck for him.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

It’s been a month since Mingyu’s flight to Hawaii and in that month he hasn't heard anything from Wonwo—not like they exchanged numbers or anything. Joshua says it’s because he was busy with work, but Mingyu’s mind says it was because he forgot about Mingyu. He was acting like an abandoned puppy desperately hoping for his human to come back for him.

He hasn’t been on the same flight as his friends and their schedules didn't match, so they’ve only been communicating through their group chat. Mingyu didn’t want to be such a downer so he tries not to bring up Wonwoo as much as he can. He only asked Joshua one time how the pilot was doing, and that’s it.

On one of Mingyu’s day-offs, he goes to the mall to buy a gift for his mom’s birthday next week. He didn’t have a particular gift in mind to buy so he was just wandering around the department store hoping to find something his mother would like. He was at the appliance section when he heard a familiar voice.

“Jun how many times do I have to tell you? I do not need a blender,” Wonwoo’s deep baritone voice registered in Mingyu’s mind. The flight attendant’s heartbeat quickened and he admits he missed hearing that voice.

“You’ll never know when you need a smoothie.”

“If I need a smoothie I can just order one from the coffee shop across my street,” Mingyu can’t help but chuckle at Wonwoo’s words. The pilot told him about his distaste for making his food because it was too time-consuming for him. He wasn’t bad at cooking, he was just, well, lazy.

“But what if I’m at your place and I need a smoothie?”

“Then go buy one for yourself.”

“Why are you so mean?” Mingyu chuckled at the whining from Wonwoo’s friend. He shook his head before continuing to walk, hoping he’ll bump into Wonwoo.

“Mingyu?” Said man let out a quiet _yes_ before turning around, acting like he didn’t know Wonwoo was here.

“Wonwoo? Hey! Long time no see,” Mingyu fought the urge to hug the pilot when the latter smiled at him. All of Mingyu’s focus was on Wonwoo that he forgot he had a companion with him. Jun had to clear his throat to gain their attention.

“Oh, right,” Wonwoo seemingly remembered just then that he was with Jun. “Gyu, this is Jun. Jun, this is Mingyu.”

Mingyu remembered Joshua’s words before about how protective Jun was when it came to Wonwoo, and it was honestly nerve-wracking for him. If Jun suddenly deemed he wasn’t good enough for Wonwoo, then it was game over for him. Mingyu tried to put on his best smile while hiding the fact that he was hella nervous. Jun looked at him from head to toe, Wonwoo noticed this so he punched his best friend’s arm lightly. “I’m sorry about him. He doesn’t go out much.”

“That’s because you and Shua are on the other side of the planet all the time,” whatever intimidating aura Jun was exuding earlier was immediately gone once he started whining. Wonwoo rolled his eyes playfully at his best friend before ignoring him for the sake of talking to Mingyu instead.

“What brings you here today?”

“It’s my mom’s birthday next week. I’m buying a gift for her.”

“Aww, that’s cute,” Mingyu willed himself not to blush at the compliment. He didn’t want to make his crush obvious, especially not to the man himself or his best friend. Mingyu still didn’t know what to make of Jun. One second he looks like he’s capable of murder, the next he’s a soft baby.

“What are you getting her?” Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu raised his empty basket. “No idea yet.”

“Well,” Wonwoo said as he scratched the back of his head. “I can’t help you with that. I’m bad with gift-giving, I need to ask Jun for help.”

Suddenly realizing what he said, Wonwoo slapped Jun’s arm. “Hey, you can help Mingyu!”

“I’m no expert but you could buy her a massage chair, that’s what Wonwoo gave his mom last Christmas.” Mingyu knew for a fact that massage chairs are quite expensive, and as much as he wanted to spoil his mom, he needed to save money as much as he could.

“But since you’re saving money you could just buy her one of those electric massagers,” Wonwoo quickly spoke because he suddenly remembered that Mingyu was saving for his restaurant.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were trying to save. Sorry, bro,” Jun smiled sheepishly at him. Mingyu waved his hands lightly. “No harm done.”

“Ah, I almost forgot. How about you guys? What are you guys doing here?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo pointed a finger at Jun. “He’s whining that he never gets to see me because I’m too busy with work so we're wasting our time inside a mall.”

“Ah. Well, I don't want to keep you guys. I guess I’ll be seeing you around, Won?”

Wonwoo smiled at him. “I guess so. Bye, Gyu.”

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Mingyu and Wonwoo were on the same flight again. The only difference this time was their friends weren't with them. Their flight was bound to Japan so it was just a short trip for them. Their layover was less than twenty-four hours and Mingyu was going to make sure he spends all of it with Wonwoo.

He couldn't stop thinking about the pilot the whole flight. Damn Wonwoo and his smile and his perfect teeth. Mingyu doesn't know just how much longer he can survive this one-sided crush of his.

“Japan is my favorite country,” Mingyu almost jumped at Wonwoo’s voice. He wasn’t expecting the pilot would approach him after they've landed, so this comes off as a surprise to him.

“Hey,” Mingyu smiled at him. “Any plans?”

Wonwoo shrugged, the two of them navigated around the airport. “I usually just walk around Tokyo, do some sightseeing and stuff, maybe visit a cat café if I have the time.”

“Cat café, huh? I’ve never been to one.”

“Wanna go?”

Mingyu nodded. He would go anywhere with Wonwoo, no doubt about that. He was that whipped. “But first, nap.”

As promised, the two of them went to a cat café after they’ve rested. Mingyu can see how Wonwoo’s eyes sparkled once they’ve entered the establishment. It was a really beautiful sight to see and Mingyu can’t help but compare Wonwoo to a cat. They chose a seat closest to where the cats were and patiently waited for the felines to go to them.

The two of them were asking how the other was when a calico cat made its way to them, looking at Mingyu first then Wonwoo. The latter pouted when the cat chose to settle down on Mingyu’s lap. The flight attendant carefully patted the cat’s soft fur, earning him a satisfied purr.

Wonwoo didn’t have to wait long when a ragdoll perched on top of his shoulders and slept. The pilot and his companion looked at each other before giggling. Mingyu whipped his phone out to take a picture of Wonwoo and the cat.

They spent about almost two hours inside, most of it spent playing with cats. By the time they left the café, the sun was already starting to set. 

“Do you want to go back to the hotel?” Wonwoo asked as they walked around aimlessly. Mingyu shook his head as an answer, “you?”

“Nope. There’s something I need to buy,” Wonwoo looked at MIngyu, an unspoken question hanging in the air.

Mingyu smiled, already knowing what he was trying to say. “I’ll come with you.”

Turns out the thing Wonwoo needed to buy was a Haikyuu Nendoroid for his friend, Jihoon. The pilot said his friend has been asking him to buy Nishinoya. Wonwoo hasn’t been assigned to fly to Japan in a long time so he was only buying it now.

When they arrived at the store, Wonwoo’s eyes twinkled at the sight. He was also an otaku so this was heaven for him. The staff pointed them to where the Nendoroid were, Wonwoo whistled when they saw the shelves. “That is a lot of Nishinoya Yuus.”

Wonwoo paid for their dinner at this small ramen shop as a way to thank Mingyu for tagging along with him. Little did he know that Mingyu absolutely loved spending time with him, and getting to know him. Every little thing that he found out about the pilot, the more he realizes just how amazing he was as a person.

Wonwoo talked about how he became best friends with Jun. The latter was new to South Korea and could barely speak their language. Their classmates made fun of Jun right in front of his face since he didn’t understand what they were saying. Poor twelve-year-old Jun was just smiling there thinking they were trying to make conversation with him. Wonwoo gave the bullies a piece of his mind and they stopped bothering Jun ever since. Wonwoo was the one who helped Jun when it came to their classes and learning Korean.

“Jeon Wonwoo, you really are something,” Mingyu said as the pilot finished his story. Wonwoo shrugged like the compliment wasn’t a big deal but his ears were turning a little red. “It costs nothing to become a decent human being.”

“I know that. But you really sounded like an anime protagonist earlier.”

Wonwoo groaned. “You’re only saying this because we’re in Japan!”

Mingyu laughed at him and—with a lot of courage mustered—patted his hair softly. “You’re a good person, Wonwoo. I’m sure twelve-year-old you would be very proud.”

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

After their flight to and from Japan, the pair started hanging out during their day-offs. It was nothing big, usually just watching movies and walking around Seoul to take pictures. Joshua found out about these hangouts of theirs and so he decided to use this to his advantage.

“Set who up?” Jun asked with one hand on his hip. Joshua just told him about Mingyu’s crush on Wonwoo, and how he agreed to help him out.

“Babe, come on. Don’t you think it’s about time he dated again? I promise Mingyu’s a good guy, he’s like a human version of a puppy.”

“Wonwoo’s a cat person,” Jun deadpanned. Joshua playfully rolled his eyes.

“Well, it’s not like they need my intervention. They’re pretty close enough as it is. It’s only a matter of time. Wouldn’t you rather meet Mingyu now that they’re still friends than when they’re already dating?” Joshua smirked internally when he saw the change in Jun’s features. It doesn’t take a lot of persuasion from Joshua’s part to convince Jun to do something.

“Fine,” Jun’s answer made Joshua whoop in excitement. The latter quickly kissed his boyfriend on the lips before texting Mingyu and Wonwoo to ask them when they were free.

  
  


Mingyu was the first one to arrive at the restaurant where they agreed to meet. To say he was nervous as fuck would be an understatement. He knows what Joshua was up to, so that meant Jun knew what’s up. Mingyu took deep breaths and took a sip of water.

“Hey,” Mingyu choked on his water because of Wonwoo’s warm hand on his shoulder. The pilot noticed this and quickly patted his back. “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Once Mingyu was fine, Wonwoo took the empty seat next to him. “This feels like a double date,” Wonwoo joked but Mingyu’s heart skipped a beat. If only the pilot knew how much Mingyu wanted to date him.

The couple was stuck in traffic so Wonwoo and Mingyu spoke for a while. It’s been a while since they last saw each other because their schedules didn’t match up. Mingyu missed listening to Wonwoo’s voice in person, the videos he sent him didn’t do it justice.

Wonwoo told him stories about the recent places he's been to, even though he already texted Mingyu about it. The flight attendant didn’t mind if Wonwoo did all the talking. There was something about the way Wonwoo’s face showed his emotions so openly that Mingyu loved to watch.

They didn’t notice the couple was already inside the restaurant. They clearly saw Wonwoo’s bright expression and Mingyu’s lovestruck look as he listened to the former. Joshua softly elbowed his boyfriend. “See?”

Dinner wasn’t as awkward as Mingyu thought it would be. Though it was kind of uncomfortable that Jun chose to sit on the chair in front of Mingyu’s. Mingyu ignored his discomfort and chose to focus on Wonwoo like this was actually a double date. He asks him about his food or if he needed anything in-between their conversation.

“So Mingyu, are you and Wonwoo close?” Jun asked while stabbing his steak. Wonwoo gave his best friend a weird look, and then looked at Joshua as if asking him what the hell Jun was up to. Joshua just shrugged and continued eating.

“I wouldn’t say that we’re close,” Mingyu started.

“What do you mean we’re not close?!” Wonwoo looked like he was actually offended by Mingyu’s words.

“We always go out together and you say we’re not close,” he was pouting now. Joshua couldn’t help but laugh as he looked at Mingyu’s and Jun’s faces. Mingyu looked like he was about to faint, and Jun was looking wide-eyed at Wonwoo, he couldn’t believe his best friend was pouting right now.

Mingyu cleared his throat as a way to calm himself down. He just witnessed Wonwoo pouting, that was going to be stored in his memory forever. “We’re close. I just didn’t want to say that we were because Wonwoo might not feel the same.”

After dinner, Mingyu went to the restroom while they were waiting for the bill to arrive. When the flight attendant was out of sight, Wonwoo lightly kicked his best friend’s foot. “Ow, Wonwoo, what’s your problem?”

Wonwoo frowned. “What’s my problem? What’s YOUR problem? Why were you being rude to Mingyu, huh?” Joshua and Jun were stunned, they’ve never seen Wonwoo like this. He never got pissed off at Jun no matter how annoying he was. So this was honestly a shock to them.

Before any of them could say anything, Wonwoo spoke again. “I finally found someone who I like in a long time and my best friend is scaring him away.”

“You what?!” The couple spoke in unison. Wonwoo put a finger over his lips. “Keep it down.”

“You like Mingyu? What? Why?” Jun asked.

Wonwoo made a face. “What do you mean why? Do I need a reason to like someone? I like him, isn’t that enough?”

“You’ve known him for, like, three months?”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. “And you’ve known Joshua for two weeks before you guys became official.”

Joshua laughed. “The man has made a point.”

Their conversation was cut off when Mingyu was making his way back from the restroom. Wonwoo quickly made a poker face and unlocked his phone to play a game. Joshua softly patted his boyfriend’s thigh who was still shocked by Wonwoo’s confession.

They went their separate ways after dinner. Wonwoo quickly pulled Mingyu away from the couple when they said their goodbyes. Both gentlemen lived in the same direction so they walked home together. Wonwoo stopped Mingyu when they passed by an empty playground.

Wonwoo sat down on one of the swings and Mingyu followed suit. It was uncomfortable because both of them had long legs and this swing was kind of low. Wonwoo started to swing slowly until he picked up the pace. Mingyu was scared he would fly off or something. This went on for about a minute before Wonwoo settled back to his original position.

“Won, what are we doing here?”

Wonwoo shrugged. “Is it wrong that I want to spend more time with you?”

Mingyu was rendered speechless. He looked away from Wonwoo and just stared at the sandbox that was a few feet in front of them. It was a full moon tonight and the sky was clear. Mingyu couldn’t help but admire it. “The moon looks beautiful tonight.”

From his peripheral, he could see how quick Wonwoo turned his head towards him. Mingyu gave him a questioning look. What was wrong with his statement that caused Wonwoo to almost have a whiplash?

“What did you just say?” Mingyu wasn’t sure if his ears were playing tricks on him but Wonwoo almost sounded breathless despite him just sitting around idly on the swing.

“I said, the moon looks beautiful tonight,” Mingyu slightly pointed at the moon. “It’s a full moon.”

It was only then that Wonwoo looked up to the sky and saw that it was indeed a full moon. Now he just felt silly. “Oh, yeah. I didn’t realize that,” he awkwardly laughed. Mingyu was still left confused and he didn’t like how Wonwoo’s laugh sounded in his ears.

They didn’t stay long in the playground after that because Mingyu had work tomorrow morning. The walk back to their homes was quiet, it was something foreign to them and Mingyu was scared that he might have unknowingly done or said something wrong.

“So,” Wonwoo broke the silence when they reached his building. “I guess I’ll see you around?”

Before Wonwoo could fully turn around, Mingyu softly grabbed his wrist. Realizing what he’s done, he quickly dropped the pilot’s hand and awkwardly smiled. “Um, good night.”

Wonwoo smiled at him. “Good night, Gyu. Text me when you get home?”

“Of course.”

  
  


After texting Wonwoo that he got home safely, Mingyu texted Seulgi and told her about what happened at the playground. The incoming call from Seulgi came immediately and Mingyu second-guessed himself if telling her was a good idea.

“Mingyu you idiot sandwich,” was Seulgi’s reply after Mingyu said hello. “‘The moon looks beautiful tonight’ basically means I love you!”

Mingyu’s eyes widened. Did he just accidentally confess his feelings for Wonwoo? “I didn’t know that!”

“Well Wonwoo probably does that’s why he reacted that way.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yup.”

“Seulgi I am freaking out. What do I do?”

“Take deep breaths first, bud.”

MIngyu did as he was told. “Now what?”

“What do you want to happen?”

“I don’t know! That’s why I’m asking you,” Mingyu dramatically flopped himself on top of his couch, the material of the furniture rubbed roughly on his cheek. “It’s over.”

He could hear Irene snort from the other line. “Hello, Irene. Glad to know Seulgi has her phone on speaker.”

“Mingyu just go confess already,” Irene advised him. “When you said that phrase what was his reaction?”

“He looked surprised,” Mingyu thought back to the situation earlier. Wonwoo did kind of look like he was expecting Mingyu to say something else other than what his stupid mouth said.

“That’s good isn’t it?”

“Is it?” Wonwoo could’ve just been shocked by it. Just because he reacted that way it doesn’t mean that he—Mingyu can’t even fathom thinking about it—might feel the same towards him.

Seulgi sighed. “There’s nothing wrong about trying, right?”

“Other than being rejected.”

“Gyu-ah, I don’t think Wonwoo’s the type of person who’s going to start ignoring you just because you confessed to him.”

“I’m scared,” Mingyu’s voice was small and dejected. Just the thought of Wonwoo rejecting him was already breaking his heart. “I really like him, Seul.”

“Then take the risk, my friend. If he rejects you, you can come over to our place and eat ice cream with us.”

Mingyu was silent for a while as he weighed out his options. If he didn’t confess, their friendship wouldn’t be ruined, but he would still be pining for who knows how long. If he confessed it’s either he gets rejected or Wonwoo miraculously feels the same towards him. Mingyu groaned as he buried his face deeper into the couch.

“I know what I should do,” MIngyu hung up after he said that. Seulgi looked at her girlfriend who shrugged. “Let’s just hope he doesn’t go to us for ice cream.”

  
  


Mingyu didn’t go to Seulgi and Irene’s place for ice cream. Instead, he quickly made his way towards Wonwoo’s apartment building. He had his phone on one hand as he dialed Wonwoo’s number.

“Gyu?” There was concern in Wonwoo’s voice as he answered the call. “What’s up?”

“Uhm, I hope you don’t mind but I’m one block away from your place.”

He heard rustling from Wonwoo’s end and Mingyu instantly felt bad that he might’ve disturbed him from reading or something. He almost had half the mind to turn back around but Wonwoo’s words stopped him. “Okay, you know where my unit is. Take care on the way here.”

It didn’t take long before Mingyu arrived right in front of Wonwoo’s front door. He’s only been to his apartment once when he helped Wonwoo set up his new game console. Now that he was standing here again, he could feel his heart loudly thumping inside his ribcage. He hasn’t rung the doorbell yet so he could still flee, but then he remembered that Wonwoo was waiting for him, so he took a deep breath and announced his arrival.

He didn’t expect to see the sight in front of him. Wonwoo was wearing the softest looking pajamas and Mingyu just wanted to wrap him in a hug. Wonwoo always looked cool whenever he saw him so this was new. This was a side of Wonwoo that he hasn’t seen yet.

“Sorry about my clothes,” Wonwoo sheepishly smiled.

“No, it’s okay. You’re cute,” Mingyu blurted out. “I mean your clothes! Your clothes look cute.”

“Thanks. Um, come in,” Wonwoo stepped aside so Mingyu could enter the place. Nothing’s changed much from the last time Mingyu was here, except for the cat sitting on the kitchen island looking at him intensely.

“This is Stir Fry, he likes intimidating people he’s never met before,” Wonwoo scratched the cat’s chin which earned him a soft meow.

“Stir Fry?”

“I made the mistake of making Jun choose his name,” Wonwoo walked towards his kitchen. “Do you want to drink anything?”

“Just water is fine.”

“Alright, you can go sit on the couch.”

Mingyu was left alone to his thoughts again. It was now or never for him. Even if he wanted to back out, he couldn’t think of another reason that would justify his presence inside Wonwoo’s apartment. He was too deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the black cat jump on the couch until he meowed at him.

“Hello there,” Mingyu greeted the feline with a wave of his hand. “I’m Mingyu.”

The cat meowed at him again. “Nice to meet you, Stir Fry. You have a really nice name, it’s unique.”

The cat moved closer to him, Mingyu wasn’t sure if he was allowed to pet him. Stir Fry might not like a stranger touching him. Thankfully, Wonwoo arrived with their drinks, water for Mingyu, and a warm cup of milk for himself.

“Stir Fry what are you doing here?” Wonwoo carefully sat down on the couch and the cat immediately settled on his lap. “Sorry, we don’t see each other much so he clings to me a lot.”

“So what’s up? Is something bothering you?” Wonwoo must have seen the hesitance on Mingyu’s face. “We don’t have to talk about it. We could just watch a movie or something.”

Wonwoo figured Mingyu just needed some company and since they lived close to each other, he naturally came to Wonwoo. Not like Wonwoo was expecting something else, nope he was not.

“Wait, I’m getting nervous,” Mingyu took a deep breath to help ease his nerves. Wonwoo softly grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. “Hey, it’s just me. No need to be nervous.”

Oh boy. If only he knew how bad Mingyu wanted to intertwine their fingers and never let them go until his very last breath.

“Wonwoo I need to tell you something, I hope it doesn’t change our friendship,” Mingyu started.

“Now I’m the one getting nervous,” Wonwoo chuckled but his heartbeat was starting to quicken.

Mingyu squeezed the hand that was holding his as if he was getting courage from it. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. “I like you.”

It was silent after that and Mingyu was scared to open his eyes. He was scared to see the look on Wonwoo’s face, scared that he ruined the friendship that they had.

“As a friend?”

Mingyu quickly opened his eyes at that. The man in front of him looked confused, and there was another emotion that Mingyu couldn’t decipher.

“No I like you, like in a romantic way,” his cheeks warmed at his confession.

“Oh,” Wonwoo processed Mingyu‘s words and then his eyes widened. “Wait, what? You like me? _Me_?”

Mingyu frowned. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Wonwoo shrugged. “You’re the most attractive guy I’ve seen and you like me?”

Mingyu didn’t like what he was hearing. He was not having it, he doesn’t like it when the people he cared about looked down upon themselves. “Wonwoo you are an amazing person. I was attracted to you even before Hawaii, and then I fell for you more when I got to know you.”

Mingyu felt himself swell with pride when he saw the small smile that crept from Wonwoo’s lips. He was glad his words had an effect on him.

“Well then, uh, I like you too?”

“You’re not sure?” Mingyu teased him but deep inside he was screaming because holy shit his crush—the man of his dreams, the love of his life—liked him back.

“I’m sure,” Wonwoo was smiling so wide at him. Mingyu’s never seen anything more beautiful than Wonwoo’s smile.

“Good, because Seulgi and her girlfriend are waiting for me with ice cream in case you rejected me.”

Wonwoo laughed softly. “Tell them you wouldn’t be needing that ice cream because I didn’t reject you.”

“Now what?” Mingyu asked.

“I don’t know. I wanna kiss you, though,” Wonwoo wiggled his eyebrows at him. Mingyu laughed out loud, causing Stir Fry to flinch. “I can do that.”

“Yeah?” Wonwoo asked as he leaned closer. Stir Fry jumped out of his grasp and meowed before leaving them alone in the living room.

“Yeah,” Mingyu carefully grabbed Wonwoo’s face and closed the gap between them. He could feel Wonwoo smile into the kiss and Mingyu knew at that moment that everything was finally in place.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached this point, I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart. I really hope that you've enjoyed reading this. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you <3


End file.
